This invention relates to an image forming apparatus which performs image formation based on image data, and in which sequential execution is possible by managing a plurality of registered jobs.
In image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine and multi-functional properties of these which perform image formation based on image data, it is possible to store the image data obtained by reading a document for example in a storage device, such as a memory. Moreover, generally, registration of two or more jobs is possible for these image forming apparatuses, and these jobs are performed in order of priority.
A conventional image forming apparatus is known, in which, a job is predicted and display is conducted for information when carrying out two or more jobs continuously. For example, a display informing of end-time and a display informing of the timing when sheets are exhausted, display for informing that a job will stop on the way since there is no specified sheet, display for informing the timing by predicting when sheets on which image formation has been conducted fill in an ejection place, and a job will stop on the way, is known.
To be more specific, when recording materials run short to complete the job, the image forming apparatus which establishes a display of predicted time to run out of the recording material and in which it is shown whether output space will be lost, for example, is proposed (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-348,713). Moreover, the image forming apparatus which displays with different display modes which are classified by color is proposed so that it can be judged whether the reserved job is executable or nonexecutable at a glance (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225,389).
However, with the conventional image forming apparatus, the operation is conducted for only informing of the timing when a job is completed or a job is stopped, or that the job cannot be performed, and thus, a procedure so as to make the nonexecutable job to be executable, for example, is not displayed.
Therefore, the user may perform the suitable process by solving the cause which prevents the apparatus from performing the job, and needs to eliminate the execution impossibility, and such judgment may be difficult for the user. Moreover, if a suitable process is not carried out and the state is left as it is, it may make the job to stop on the way and interfere with the operation of continuous image formation.
Based on the background of the above-mentioned situation, an object of the present invention is to offer an image forming apparatus which can enhance working efficiency by making it possible to process continuously without stopping on the way, when performing two or more registered jobs.